


A breakdown of Harry in Order the Phoenix.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr metas. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Study, Gen, I hate Umbridge more after writing this, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: What the title says.





	A breakdown of Harry in Order the Phoenix.

**Author's Note:**

> My reblog of this post: 
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Re the OOTP Hary thing you posted. People love to act like Harry was being a selfish cry-baby when in actuality he had severe trauma and PTSD that everyone was ignoring, dating back his whole childhood [besides kids who also had no idea what to do] even the adults that were supposed to help him brushed him off. It makes me really sad when people over villainize Harry in OOTP. AntiHarrys expect a 15 year old boy to manage that on his own, and its sad amd says a lot about views on mental health.
> 
> ronandhappiness answered:  
> I agree.

Okay so I reblogged this yesterday and I wanted to reblog it again with a meta on the subject but I had work after school so I couldn’t (then my legs were really hurting from how many times I went up and down the stairs).  


As a kid I didn’t wholly get why Harry was so upset that book. I figured it was because of his bond with Voldemort was stronger because Voldemort was alive and it was effecting his mood (and this was before I learnt about the horcruxes) but his anger annoyed me none the less. Now as a a (late) teenager I understand (he had a lot of justifiable reasons to be upset and has PTSD) and honestly I wished he was able to be angry longer because they deserved it - excluding Hermione and Ron.  


Okay getting to the subject. Keep in mind Harry has been left in an abusive and neglectful household over the summer (which he can’t go to muggle school to get away from his relatives like he could before Hogwarts) after:  


1.) Helplessly witnessing a person be murdered right in front of him. For you movie only fans (nothing wrong with that btw) in the books Harry didn’t see Quirrell die. He ended up fainting in the books and while Harry does remember hearing his parents before their deaths from exposure from Dementors he didn’t see them die. So Credic’s murder was the first time he can remember witnessing a death.  


2.) Not only was his parents’ murderer resurrected in front him - by his blood even - and there’s nothing he could have done about it but Voldemort has also would have murdered Hermione (one of the few people in his life that gives a honest damn about him - Hermione isn’t just a friend but, along with Ron, is the only family Harry has) had she not been smart enough to make sure she was petrified, possessed and would have murdered Ginny, used Hagrid (an adult that Harry trusts) as an escape goat and therefor ruined his future, was the reason why Harry was hated in his second year, was the reason he was hated in his fourth year and had a break up with Ron which added strife to his friendship with Hermione, and so on.  


3.) An adult he actually liked and trusted was be behind it (remember Harry didn’t like Lockhart or Quirrell) which has to have done wonders for Harry’s guilt and reasonable trust issues.  


4.) Who was it that helped Voldemort be resurrected? Oh, yes, Wormtail who Harry told Sirius and Remus not to murder (In front of three children and a cat - really what the hell you two thinking?!) so that Sirius could be freed from his charges (which was before Sirius offered Harry to come visit him when this was all cleared up). Again Wormtail’s actions aren’t Harry’s fault but do you think Harry knew that? And honestly from my own personal experience knowing something isn’t your fault and feeling it are two different things.  


5.) Credic (who originally was going bow out and to let Harry win since Harry saved him) only was teleported there because Harry told him they should do it together. What happened is not at all Harry’s fault but again do you think he thought that?  


So Harry has had a summer to stew in this and has no one to help him through it because he can’t go to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia about it because they wouldn’t have cared and he knew that. He bloody well knew that if he went to them about his nightmares of Cedric’s murder they wouldn’t have given a single damn that their nephew has witnessed a person be murdered because Credic was simply the spare.  


His friends and Sirius (the only people he can trust and talk to) won’t tell him anything but to keep his nose clean. He has to resort to listening to muggle news which ends up with him strangled by Uncle Vernon.  


Then he gets rescued and you know what? Dumbledore (a person he trusts who has basically groomed Harry in fighting Voldemort since year one) won’t talk to him at all. And despite being “rescued” he isn’t told what’s going despite the danger of not telling Harry.  


Voldemort already knew of the prophecy and that the Order was watching over it so he couldn’t have learnt about it from Harry. The earlier the Order knew yet still they didn’t tell Harry who is the only person in the world that can pick the prophecy up besides Voldemort himself who purposely had been keeping his resurrection a secret which the Order knew.  


Harry is once again hated by his school: first year the trio lost a lot of points for sneaking out after curfew to the smuggle Hagrid’s illegal baby dragon to Ron’s older brother (the last bit was not known thankfully) and was shunned by the their house - the twins shunned him too btw, the second year pretty much the majority of the students thought him the heir to The Chamber of Secrets (the twins stuck by him this time), and than the fourth year. This time around while he has Ron, unlike some of last year, but his house is once again against him besides the rest Weasley and Hermione.  


The press is publicity slandering him, who is a teenager, without consequence. He is either “insane” or “attention seeking liar.”  
Remember how Molly was cold to Hermione - whose been a friend of her son and Harry, who she unofficially adopted, since year one - because of what Rita Skeeter wrote about Hermione the previous year? Which not that Molly would be cold to Harry but that just shows that slander can affect people.  


And on top of that not only does he still not get any help for his PTSD you have Umbridge downright denying and degrading the reasons (Credic’s murder and Voldemort’s resurrection) he has PTSD. She even makes Harry cut into his own hand for hours because he refuses to pretend what happened didn’t actually happen - that his trauma was a lie made up for attention or that he’s insane.  


Despite all this he still tries to teach other kids (the majority of them he personally didn’t know) to be able to defend themselves (so they don’t end up another Credric) because their school and government won’t.  


So yeah.


End file.
